A Demon's Heart
by Diekilles
Summary: Rin with a darker side to him. Hence the title. Will not be a short story. Slow to update but the story will last a long time. And as you may be able to tell from skimming. No consistency to size of chapters.
1. Taming Class

"Okay, I'll summon my familiar now", said the teacher for the class on taming. The man wore the same uniform as his brother thought Rin but the weapon he carried was very different. A long mettle device with chalk at one end and a knife at the other, for some reason it gave him the creeps. When Rin took a step forward to get a better look at him the man barked "Don't step on the drawing! If you do, the magic circle is broken and it loses it's effect." Rin spun his arms and backpedaled.

In response to a question from one of the student the teacher continued " No , your blood and an appropriate appeal is also necessary for successful summoning. Telling the students for gather round he cut his hand and let in drip on the circle. "The son of Typhoeus and Echinda, answer my request and come out!" The circle darkened and the blood seemed to grow bigger until a creature crawled out of it. It was a humanoid thing with several small mouths over it's head and not eye, it reeked of rotting flesh. "There are incredibly small amount of human who can summon demons and make them work as a familiar. Sheer spiritual fortitude is needed to tame the demons, but natural talent is also essential" He then dismissed the demon by scuffing the circle.

"What was that?" asked Rin who as usual was clueless. He shifted his feet, the whole thing felt… unpleasant; he couldn't shake the feeling of danger.

"Is that a Naberius? It's the first time I've seen one" asked Bon as well. The teacher nodded. Continuing on with what he was saying the teacher said, "I'll be testing you now to see if you have the talent. On the paper I gave you awhile ago, drop your own blood where the magic circle has been roughly sketched. Then try to recite any words that come to mind." While doing so he kept his eye carefully on Rin. Rin only stared at the paper pinched in-between his fingers like a venomous snake.

One by one the students tried Izume succeeded and so did Shieme but everybody else failed. Rin didn't try every time he opened his mouth to try his heart pounded so hard in his chest that he thought he would die. "Is it because I'm Satan's son?" he thought, "no if that's the reason then they would be glad to serve me. I'm afraid of what might happen"

When class was over and they moved outside for PE he quickly tossed the paper to the ground. Walking at the back he muttered to himself. "Be free, be free from such chains." Shaking his head he ran to catch up with the others. He didn't see the little bit of paper land on the teacher's magic circle, or the blue flames explode where there was righting and the demon that Neuhaus, the teacher had summoned climb out. "Thank you Prince is hissed before dying at the startled hand of Neuhaus. Panting from the sudden fight Neuhaus stared out at the direction Rin had gone.


	2. Class discussion

Training camp? thought Rin, it must be quite hard to pass the class. If you wish to participate in the training camp, please fill in this form with acquisition hope "meister" and submit it to me by Monday.

"Meister…meister…meister" Rin muttered trying to figure out what that meant. Finally giving up on that he walked on over to Bon's chair and slapped the form down on his desk. "So what does meister mean?" He was practically thrown back by the exclamations of "What?...You call yourself an exorcist and you don't know?...What kind of idiot are you?"

"well don't you think that's to be expected don't you think? We just started being exorcists. Besides at least I know who to ask." Rin replied.

"He's right Bon, but it is surprising Rin most already know that stuff before they start class. Meister means was technical qualification of exorcist you are. There are five categories in whole. Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria and Doctor. You can become and exorcist if you acquire the title of "meister" in any of the categories. Doctor is just that a doctor, Aria is someone who memorizes the fatal verses of demons and recites them in battle. You've already seen tamer, in Professor Neuhaus class. Taming and controlling demons. And Dragoon is someone who fights with guns." Explained Miwa.

"huh, that means Yukio is a dragoon and a doctor." Mussed Rin.

"Yep that's right and the last one is a knight who fights with a sword. Don't you carry around a sword always Rin? Are you going to go for knight?" Asked Miwa ending his narration.

Rin nodded before saying, "yah it's a memento of my old man, gave it to me before he died." Looking at the case on his back suddenly gave him a flashback to the night he discovered who he was.

_Rain poured down constantly on the monetary as lightning shattered the darkness in the air every few seconds. The smell of blood and burning flesh left over from when Satan had appeared and then was exorcised through Shuro's death. _

"Rin, what's the matter? You're shaking!" Shiemi's voice broke through the painful memory. When Rin glanced at her she gasped and reached out to touch his face, "Rin something's wrong your eyes, the pupils are red" Bon and the others saw the eyes to. Rins usual blue eyes seemed to be spinning like amber, but the pupil had turned the color of blood and glowed unnaturally. Rin quickly turned around and rubbed his eyes.

"It must have been a trick of the light." Rin said turning back to them. "Or do you think I'm a demon! GAHHHH!" he held a flashlight under his face and a snarled. Bon punched him.

"What kinda sick twisted joke are you playing? The lights aren't even off and you're trying to use a flashlight? Though the light must have been playing tricks on us your eyes are back to their normal blue." Bon yelled.

"Well it's better than memorizing verses that make you a burden to everybody else" Izumo commented. There was a long period of silence everyone was in shock. The idea that Izumo had defended Rin was shocking enough to delay's Bon's fiery temper.

"Shut up you couldn't even remember two lines this morning! Don't make fun of other people's ambitions. I'm going for Aria and Dragoon, as is Miwa ya half-witted pompous ass!" Bon hotly replied.

"Watch your mouth Bon, class may be in session but this is still a school! True Cross Academy is a high level school and you're all trying to become exorcists with this kind of outlook? Get your minds out of the garbage and clean out your vocabulary." Yukio said slapping a newspaper over Bon's head. He had come back into the classroom to find out what was going on and saw what was going on. He hated vulgarity of any kind. "Since your all my students you shall obey my standards"

…

"What is this?" Konekomaru cried out. The entire class was sitting in a half-circle in another room that Yukio had pulled them into. "Why do we have rocks on are laps?"

"Why not a better question, why are we all being punished for two people's mistakes?" Shima complained. All of them were sitting in the traditional seiza posture. Quit painful if held for long periods of time and the rocks didn't help.

"Allow me to correct you, these aren't rocks. Their lower level demons called Bariyon. They posses rocks and grow heaver the longer you hold them. As exorcists you need to not only be strong in body but also in mind. Increasing your pain threshold is an excellent way. Rin has experienced this form of punishment for years, though having the rocks be demons is new. Rin can you tell us why everyone is being punished? Yukio clarified leaning against the wall.  
"Yes teacher! As we all are in the same class it is our duty to watch each other's language and help each other in any way possible." Rin droned on "We should have stopped the argument before it escalated to such proportions."

"Hold on! The argument hadn't even gone on for a minute yet how can you say it escalated?" Bon countered once again hotly,

"Any attempt to excuse oneself from responsibility or decrease the guilt in anyway shall only be met with more punishment." Rin continued ignoring Bon.

"That's enough Rin. Now that everything is clarified I will be leaving you to your punishment, it was originally only going to be an hour but because of Bon's desire to go against his betters it will be three hours." Yukio said smiling. Pushing off the wall and walking to the door he said, "As it will be near curfew by them I will go ahead and lock the doors. Your key's will only work once you have held the Bariyons for three hours so don't think you can get out of it."


	3. Real world

Chapter Three

"This is wrong we shouldn't be here." Shima remarked, "If it wasn't for you I'd reading my Angelina Fox magazine". The groans around the classroom reminded him that not everyone enjoyed such things.

"Three hours? Is he a monster? It's only been five minutes and my legs are screaming I won't be able to make it. Are you and that beast seriously related?" The class verbally pounded at Rin.

"I think he's a good person I mean what he says makes sense! Aura's need somebody to defend them while they recite scriptures. And in big battles strategy and team work will play a huge role for success. At the same time though how likely is it that we'll fight a more than one lower class demon without a teacher present?" He shook his head.

"_That's them…but their nothing but scum. Their clinging to your heels, throw them off! Kill them! Show them how you stand on your own. You're the best here." _The voice cut through the voices of people talking to Rin.

"hehe, at least I don't need to hind behind someone's skirts, short as they are. Or show off my over inflated ego with my hair dyed. I stand by myself. And all that oppose me shall…" He was cut off when the door to the room broke to pieces and was sent flying hitting Shima drawing blood. The light flickered out and the smell of rotting flesh drifted from the door. The demon that had attacked Izumo earlier that week strutted through the door. The students screamed struggled to get the demon stones off their laps, once off they ran to the back of the room. Rin however couldn't get the stone off his lap. Shiemi wanting to be useful begged her demon for help. The little greenman turned into a thick wooden barrier separating the demon and the class.

"What the hell? One minute you're all pansy and now you're acting all badass? You can't even get the Bariyon off your lap! Why don't you just shut up and stay in the back, if you want to talk big then first be able to do it in class!" Bon yelled punching Rin. "Shima, Miwa help me drag this fool the back."

When they laid hands on Rin and started pulling him the back of the room, the barrier started to crack. "Shiemi's running out of energy! If we don't figure out how to kill this thing before the barrier is gone we're all gonna die!" Miwa cried.

"Who said that you touch me in such a manner?" Rin snarled punching Shima and Miwa in the chest, the highest place he could reach sitting down. The crumpled to the ground silently. Bon shocked let go and watch shocked as Rin grabbed the Bariyon and crushed it in between his hands. Standing up and walking to the barrier that was nearly gone he sneered over his shoulder, eyes glowing red saying, "Being able to pass tests is one thing pretty boy, but this is the real world. It's what you can do here that matters!" What happened next made even Yamada stop playing his game system and look up. As the demon burst through completely chunks of wood flying in all directions the wood seemed to fly back away from Rin as he stepped forward. Using his left arm he blocked the first blow from the demon. It was the only blow the demon was able to use. With his right hand Rin punched through the stomach of the demon all the way through the black blood coating his hand as the fingers opened. Pain kicked in for the demon and it arched it's whole body backwards from the agony. So fast Bon nearly missed the move Rin moved his right arm, still stuck through the demon's body and grabbed the head. After a second the head came ripping off and was pulled through the body as Rin pulled back his arm. Dropping the head as the demon turned to dust he turned around to look at Bon. The black blood was splattered over his clothes and his face making his eyes gleam even more unnaturally.

"_Yessssss! This is the feeling that you always have longed for, now reach out and kill them, make them suffer as you suffered in class from their ridicule. This is the true path of a Demon Lord my Son!" _


	4. Dreams

**Yo readers! Love ya'll so much, sorry it took so long forgot how to add another chapter _. Ya I know that's really sad. But I have a question for you. Do I keep the story at this current part of the timeline or skip ahead to where I already have several chapters written? And I mean ahead by all the way to the Impure King arc. I'll be making my decision by the comments so if you was more chapters...Comment! hehe I love being the arrogant writer who can say whatever he wants to the readers. um what? lol**

"Congratulations!" The voice broke the horrifying aura surrounding Rin as the lights flickered back on. Faust the principle stood in the middle of the room where he had jumped down from the ceiling. "The two students Shiemi and Rin have passed the test!"

"What? What test? We were getting punished for arguing in class" Shiemi said confused. Her kimono was drenched with sweat but she was still awake enough to talk.

"Why the test for Esquire of course! The other students haven't turned in their forms so they can't be graded based on their performances. So we'll conduct another test to see if they qualify for esquire." Mr. Faust said. Elbowing Rin he muttered to him, "You may be keeping you flames in check but try your strength. That was not natural what you did and even a student would know that."

Moving the students towards their dorms he silenced all of their questions, he patted Shiemi on the head and pulled out candy bars out of his hat and gave them to the students. "Just enjoy the fact that two of the students in this class passed in the shortest time period in ten years!" he chuckled, "It seems we have a monster on our hands here." With that the class was guided to their rooms and left with instructions at what time class was the next morning. Yukio watched Rin uneasily as the older brother slept like a baby wearing the bloodstained clothes. Rin had always been an aggressive fighter, but this was taking it to a new level. When Yukio finally fell asleep he slept fitfully, dreaming about the past.

_Yukio and Rin were twelve at the time; Rin was as usual out of the classroom first. Yukio slowly packed up his school books. Throughout class he had been distracted by the Coal Tar that was swarming around two of the students. He didn't remember their names but he knew of their reputation of being bullies. The dream skipped ahead. Pain exploding as the boys fists collided with Yukio's nose. His hair being pulled causing his head to slam into the desk. Where were the teachers? His arms being pulled behind him as the other boy punched him in the stomach repeatedly. A voice broke through the pain, "Hey Yukio what's taken so long? Let go of him!" Rin's voice was happy at first then changed to surprise. Rin ran across the room sending a straight punch into the first bully. The boy fell without a sound. The Coal Tar became agitated and swarmed faster around the room before closing in on Rin. They spun around him so fast that it looked like he was a ghost rippling in the wind. Rin, unable to see them pointed a finger at Yukio's attacker, who was still holding his arms back. "Let him go if you want to leave with only a few broken bones dog." Rin's voice was cold, he was only a step away from Yukio and seemed bigger than he really was. "Hey man we we're just teaching him to keep his faggot eyes to himself, se-in him staring at us gives me the creeps". Rin slid closer to the fellow student his voice growing softer, "He creeps you out does he? He makes you piss yourself? Well allow me to show you fear. It's actually quite healthy for you isn't it?" _

_ When Shuro showed up to pick him up and take him home Rin had finally calmed down and the coal tars had left him. If Yukio didn't have bruises on him ribs and face it he would have thought it was his imagination. Rin acted like a different person, cheerful until Shuro showed up. The two boys were taken to the hospital one with a broken arm while the other had __coward__ carved into his forehead with a pencil tip. The pencil was still speared through his hand while the paramedics tried to stop the bleed flowing from his head. "Rin, why did you do it?" Shuro asked. "You've been in enough fights so I know you could have not broken that boys arm, let alone carve coward into that poor boys face!" _

_ The sun was going down and it was a hot humid day but Yukio didn't care he ran on ahead and was in the monetary before he heard Rins answer. A sudden drop in temperature and a cold wind buffeting Shuro started while Rin slowed to a stop and turned to face Shuro. Rins face was pulled back his eyes bulging, glowing red and teeth pointed was what Shuro saw, not his beloved son. "Who are you to ask us questions? An exorcist who kills demons raising one as his own? You're a threat nothing more Paladin. It's been us who've been protecting the prince all these years, training his instincts. Oh I wouldn't worry about exorcising us from Rin right now; we'll go on our own today. But you better hurry home Rins heart is beating so loud every demon in the city can hear it. They now the princes heart in the building." After saying that Rin collapsed and several ghost like images shot out of him and scattered. Shuro threw Rin over his shoulders and ran to the monestary. They demons had spoken the truth about the attack but the monastery stood strong and the dissolving demons were all that remained of the attack. _


	5. Running

**So as you can tell I did skip ahead like I talked about. Just not as far ahead as I thought, but hey why would I skip one of my favorite fight scenes? Ya the short story on the parts I skipped is?! (drumroll). Roughly the same, I will explain some of the changes in flashbacks. The thing you need to know is that Rin has still been hearing from the demonic voice in his head. He hasn't talked to anyone about it but it's affecting his behavior more and more. Yukio is worried about it. Shura is well, being Shura. **

"Hello my names Amaimon a demon king, nice to meet you. Can you send Rin out to play?" The human looking boy stood at the edge of the camp just outside of the magical circle. He was wearing a tattered cloak with a shredded bottom. His skin was pale as the moon while his fingernails were black and curved. A polo shirt was so faded it looked like a tattoo and his pants were black as well. The oddest thing about him was his hair which was green and at the center became a perfect cone. Shura drew her sword placed herself firmly in front of the children. "Yukio, why did you have to go get water at a time like this? Don't leave the circle he can't enter in while it's intact." Amaimon furrowed his face and pulled out a book. Flipping through the pages he finally found what he was looking for. Looking back up at Shura he frowned.

"I would be helpless if it wasn't for my book, from demonic to Japanese handbook. But I think I get this message across without too many words. Amaimon quietly said. Slowly a dark green cloud appeared around his hand. Putting it up against the crackling wall of energy keeping him out he announced, "I win." With one push the barrier shattered leaving the campers vulnerable to attack. Snapping his fingers his pet Behemoth charged forward attacking Shura growing in size during the fight. Struggling to keep the demon back with one hand Shura tossed Rin his sword and yelled at them to run away. Amaimon only danced while yelling, "I win, I win" over and over again.

The students ran through the forest ignoring the branches that scratched their faces and each time their clothes snagged they felt as if _something else_ had grabbed it. Rin was worried but for a different reason. That was his sword teacher back there if she died who was going to teach him? Sure she had taught him some forms and some moves but barely anything worth mentioning. She just said some mumbo jumbo about incorporating some other fighting style into it totally worthless. And the other students had proved themselves to be useless in a real fight in one way or another. Kuro and Shima were cowards. Shiemi was too quick to freeze in place or shield herself and do nothing. Izumo was alternately unreliable in her summons or a good fighter. Ultimately she was the best one of the lot. Bon wanted to be a dragoon and Aria but he hadn't seen him even carry a gun so he was only luggage. Izumo was like himself, number one was yourself and everybody else was last on the list. Survival would depend on how fast they could get to a city and blend in. Amaimon wouldn't cause too much trouble in public as he seemed to have somebody controlling his actions to a degree. Some would die others would survive. Thinking he only had one minute tops before Amaimon started chasing after them Rin debated over a way to split up the group in a way to allow Izumo and him to get away together allowing the strongest to survive and the weakest to die.

Surprisingly it was Bon who brought up the idea. Talking in between gasps he said, "We have to split up…Give some of us…time to get…away" Nearly everyone was to scared or tired to argue and they split up branching out. Rin slowed down his pace for a little while to get an idea of where Izumo was going. One the others were out of sight his sped up pushing off of a tree trunk and flipping into the branches. From then on he moved above the ground at a much faster rate leaping from branch to branch until he was above Izumo. Because she was using her familiars to clear a path in front of her she was making quite of headway through the forest but he could speed it up a bit. Dropping down in front of her he picked her up like a three year old piggyback style and set off again leaping back up into the trees. When her spirit foxes tried to attack him to protect their master he commanded them to stop without even thinking. "What the hell Rin? Why are you here? How are you doing this? Put me down I'm not a child to be carried like a baby!" She demanded struggling.

"You know I picked you up because I thought we would have the best chance of survival together but you really annoying me." Rin said easily while leaping from branch to branch. "Besides I doubt that you could do this at all let alone the pace I doing it at." As a branch broke as he jumped to the next one Izumo let out a small shriek. "It would be better of course if your fur balls made sure that the branches could hold our weight. Or maybe you'd like them to scout ahead so that they can find the quickest route back to headquarters. Maybe even one to each job just do something! I picked you up because you're the most useful but you're letting me down right now." After a short silence between the two of them she did what he had recommended. It wasn't even a minute before one of them came rushing back telling them to stop. Jumping down to the ground Rin slid to a halt and set down Izumo to listen. The others were already being taken down by giant chuchi and another one was heading this way. It wasn't very far away and it was tearing up the forest looking for them. Rin fingered the Kurika thoughtfully. "Do you think that the three of us could take it?" He asked the fox. Before Izumo could tell him to include her in the count he continued, "Your job is to maintain the summoning and give them energy nothing more. Think of yourself as a sniper picking off the enemy from far away."

The plan was cut short when the tree they were hiding under snapped in half as the chuchi pushed it out of the way when it landed. The spirit foxes pushed them to the ground to avoid the swipe from the front legs of the giant demon. "Looks like a damn butterfly" muttered Rin as he stood back up. His hands had been scraped when he hit the ground and the blood that dripped from the torn flesh felt like it was burned. Izumo was dazed but commanded the foxes to attack. At least she was still useful. Once again jumping as high as he could he bounced off of another tree that was nearby to propel him unto the chuchis back. The wings looked like butterflies wings from far away but closer one could easily see the difference in the demon. The scales of a butterfly on the wings are soft and tiny, these were spiked and as large as Rins hand. They did the job of protecting the wings from Rin who didn't want to draw the sword. The foxes did their job of going for the things throat when the chuchi tried to get Rin off its back. It didn't work insects have multiple legs for a reason, using the front legs it swatted the foxes away while snapping one wing straight up sending Rin flying off its back. All three landed in a nice pile after slamming into a tree.

Ignoring the pain Rin pushed the foxes off his chest and stood back up. Looking at them unmoving he felt a little chill go down his aching back as he heard the voice again. _"You know that would act differently if they served you…command them. I gave you authorit,y use them" _The voice continued to whisper in his ear telling him what to say.

"Wake up Mike and Uke, for the battle is not over rise again and serve." Talking in a sing song tone he looked at the foxes. Izumo who had just stood back up fell back down when the bag that held her summoning slips burst into blue flames. The foxes stiffened for a moment before flying into the air. Rippling they changed shape as their necklaces broke and fell to the ground. A blue inferno came out of them when they broke and stayed around them until the change was complete. Mike stood on four legs standing as tall as Kuro when he was full size. Black fur glinted in the light of the moon while the blue lightning pattern streaks down his sides seemed to glow. Four tails swished behind him. Uke was identical except the colors were reversed. Opening their mouths revealing white teeth they roared at the chuchi who had been tearing away the trees that were in its way. Startled the demon took to the air. Mike and Uke didn't let it get far jumping forward and shredding its wings like they were paper going through a shredder.

When Rin turned to face Izumo although she would never admit it her knees buckled with fear when she saw Rins eye glowing red. And this time she knew it wasn't her imagination.


	6. Contracts

Chapter Six

Mike and Uki landed with a loud crash as they continued to snarl and rip at the already very dead bug. Rins mind was far from the area listening to some strange music. Every now and then he would hear someone whisper something in his ear, an annoying buzzing sound. He shook his head annoyed. The music all that mattered was the music. At least that's what he thought until a very hard branch hit his face. When he opened his eyes he saw Izumo standing over him brandishing the stick over her head like Joan of Arc. _"Why not command her to stop?"_ the voice whispered in his ear again. "Stststooopp Izumo! What's going on?" Rin stammered raising his hands to protect his face. She hesitated but when she saw that his eyes were still glowing red she swung the stick. _"Not like that! She's a human she doesn't know who you are or what power you hold. Weld the authority you posses and force her to your will." The voice was irritated,_ somehow it made Rin more afraid that the voice was angry than that Izumo was trying to kill him of some reason. The fear tapped into the power the voice was talking about turning fear into impatience, no annoyance. "pok! kax wer stickel." The words spilled unbidden from his mouth, he had meant to say stop, drop the stick but that came out instead. He sat there on the ground trying to figure out the great mystery until it occurred to him Izumo hadn't moved.

Fear was something Izumo was still new at. The attack at the locker had shattered her security for a few days, Rin hadn't killed it like he did the one at the test but he still saved her. So thought she knew fear because of that. Then Amaimon showed up. When Shura had told everyone to run while she bought time the fear she thought she had concurred came back. As a summoner she could see energy and it allowed her to quickly estimate how strong a demon was. The energy that surrounded Amaimon was the largest she had ever seen. It wasn't white with streaks of blue like it usually was either. It was dark oppressive stuff that smothered your hopes just by looking at it. But this feeling that she was experiencing was nothing compared to the fear she had experienced before.

When Rin had spoken again his aura had changed. His muscles had tensed, his eyes narrowed and his voice took on a darker tone. But that wasn't terrifying; Bon had done the same thing when they got into an argument a few days ago. Instead what terrified her was the fact that she could she a mass of energy suddenly swarm around Rin. She could see the energy and recognized it for what it was, but the feeling was similar to Amaimons, no it was stronger and darker. Her very core told her to obey whatever Rin told out of self preservation. So when Rin told her to stop, she did. When he told Izumo to drop the stick she did it before she had a second to think about it.

Rin stared in amazement for a long time at Izumo, the voice's advice had worked! She had obeyed him. He wondered if it would always work. Looking at Mike and Uki still ripping away at the little bit that remained of the Chuchi he told them to stop. It didn't work. "Why won't it work?" he asked the voice. It replied instantly, "_They do not understand the language of humans when they are in their true forms speak to them in our language, the demons tongue" _Rin shook his head and paced worrying, "How am I supposed to know how to speak in that language?" The voice laughed amused. "_Have I not helped you every day when you asked me? When you were lost in the theme park and wanted to know where to go I told you. When you wanted to learn from Shura did I not tell you the words to convince her to do so? I warned you of ambushes, told you where your friends were and so many other things. Name one thing that you've done successfully without me relating to the school" _That was really the problem in Rin's mind, the voice was always there, always willing to help, always giving the right answers, it had given him so much he didn't want to lose it. He would do anything it asked short of murder. _"That's my boy, you know you need me to learn about yourself, the gift of the demons tongue is yours by birthright. You should have grown up speaking this language not this disgusting language I'm forced to speak to you in. I'll show you how to claim your birthright later but for now just tell them this"_ the voice consoled the halfway angry and scared Rin and told him what he wanted to hear. Standing up and facing the demon foxes he commanded "Return ekess dout lyrik forma" it meant return to your other form according to the voice. Once again the magic took place and they obeyed him.

Rin although he wanted to experiment with his new ability turned to Izumo to tell her lets go. At least that was his plan. Another Chuchi had sneaked up during his private discussion and had grabbed her. Smacking him away before he could do or say anything it took off. Mike and Uki let out a wail as two spears made of solid rock struck their bodies and sent them back to wherever they had come from before the summoning. It left Rin alone in the forest wounded staring at the Chuchi flying away with Izumo.


	7. Decision

2

Chapter Seven

Now to say that this worried him was not a false statement. Although his mind thought of his fellow students of mostly nothing but trash his feelings were actually quite fond of them. He just didn't show it. And the fact that Izumo and the others were gone meant he was alone. He hated being completely alone, when he was fighting he hated having to look after someone but to have nothing to come home to? That was one of the reasons he got into street fights so often before _the event_. To protect his right to come back, to his safe zone, whether it was friends or literally a back alley he wouldn't let it be taken away from him. That left the question of what to do. His head told him to run. But he didn't want to. His continued to debate the issue until he realized that the last chuchi had no trouble finding him. So hiding and running was overall useless. That left him with a perplexing problem. Draw his sword and fight his way out alone, or go back and get the others while not drawing his sword. The choice wasn't a very difficult one to make if it wasn't for his brother Yukio and his teacher Shura. Yukio protected him from the other exorcists and Shura was teaching him the way of the sword. Rin froze what was wrong with him he was thinking of abandoning his brother. He looked at his hands, which were trembling. These hands had fought for years to protect his brother. And now he was going to cast him aside? "No!" thought Rin finally deciding to try to rescue Yukio since he was family then get out of there. Who knows maybe he might even rescue them all. Surely then they would promote him again right? With those selfish motivations in his mind and the moral obligation of family Rin made the decision.

Decision made Rin sat down on the ground and told the voice to tell him what to do to get the demons tongue. And of course explain why the foxes had changed when he talked to them. _The voice chuckled, "Family obligation is important Rin, I'm glad you realize that. But don't forget what you said earlier. The others will only hold you down. Now the demons tongue is yours by birthright but let's understand some things right now. It wasn't your words that made them change youngling, it was your blood. When your blood touched them it overwrote the link from their original master and replaced it with a new link, to you. Your words only told them what you wanted them to do. they would have changed regardless. Your blood transformed them into their true form. But as you wish I'll explain everything. First you need to draw a circle on the ground…" _ The voice continued to tell Rin what to do as Rin quickly obeyed. "_The demons tongue is exactly what it sounds like. It's the language of demons. There are several castes in the demon world. The higher castes understand the humans tongue while the lower ones do not. Tamers spells have a translation function in them to enable master and slave to communicate regardless of caste…." _

After what seemed an eternity Rin was ready. His head was once again far away. His pupils had a reddish glint to them while his blue eyes glowed like the sword was already drawn. The voice told him that's all he would do to help him. Now he was on his own. One day he'd have to find out who the voice belonged to. It seemed obvious but it was escaping him for some reason. But it didn't matter he had worked to do. Standing back up obliterating the symbols on the ground in the process, he sheathed the kurika. He was off again but he traveling quicker without Izumo on his back. His head was filled with a strange music, a haunting melody. He couldn't hear all of the words. "_Run, run run again, but you'll end where you began" _The words gave him a bad feeling almost like a premonition. He stopped at a clearing where a huge rock was rooted, worn flat by the timeless ages. He had arrived.


	8. Revealed

2

Chapter Eight

The students were being held down by the gigantic Chuchi that the Demon king Amaimon had summoned to his aid for capturing the runaway students. They held down everyone but Rin who stood about twenty paces away. Yukio was off fighting another giant Chuchi in another part of the forest while Shura was who knows where. Amaimon was picking his teeth with his long fingernails. When the students noticed Rin who suddenly appeared on the rock they quickly reacted. Shiemi yelled, "Rin run!" and Bon cried, "Well don't just stand there get out of here." The Chuchi applied more pressure to them and they stopped talking as they held back their screams. Amaimon laughed with amusement as he stood up. Rin just stood there looking at them with a strange look. His tie had been torn off by Amaimon leaving the rest of the uniform ruffled even more than normal. The fight and activities of the past hour had left several rips and slashes in the uniform. Amaimon stopped picking his teeth to stare at Rin for a moment. Walking on over to Shima he pulled his head back barring the throat, resting his clawed hand against his throat Amaimon slowly said, "Yes, don't just stand there little brother or I'll get bored. Doesn't one of these people mean something to you? You know I want to play. Perhaps if you saw how serious I was."Digging the tips of the nails into Shima's flesh the poor boy screamed as his blood flowed out at an alarming pace. "Still nothing? You really are a demon Rin, but you have no right to rule over us!"

A blue flash passed in front of Amaimon's eyes before he felt a sudden pain his hand. Looking down he saw his hand lying on the ground while his arm gushed blood from the stump. "tisk, now you went and revealed that I'm not human. Didn't your mother teach you any manners? You aren't supposed to reveal other people's secrets. Besides, I'm not interested in ruling over you right now." Rin casually said this while scratching his head with his left hand; the right one was holding the Koma sword. His voice cold, "But you will stay out of my way." The bare blade flickered with the blue flames as they raced over the rest of his body. Shifting from foot to foot he sighed. "Well I was tired of the charade of hiding who I was. Yo fellow classmates, allow me to reintroduce myself. My names Rin, Yukio's older brother and the son of Satan, stay out of my way." Spinning the sword in a quick circle he continued, "But since you all were so hell bent on becoming my friends. And the voice doesn't seem to want me to, and I will do what I want, I'll save your sorry asses." Amaimon screamed in indignation and leaped towards Rin, _Run _Rin darted forward _Run_ Amaimon caught up with him and slashed with his remaining clawed hand. Running backwards rin dodge the aggravated slashes. _Run again you'll end up where you began_ Rin was back where the fight started he repeated the same move he used seconds ago and Amaimon remaining hand fell off the stump where it used to belong. A roundhouse kick squarely to the chest sent the earth king flying back. "A little while ago I was able to discover a neat trick, my birthright in fact. Thank you Izumo for being so willing to help me that time," Rin let out a short laugh, "Though I suppose you didn't really volunteer" Rin slashed his fingertips and quickly flicked the blood on the Chuchis. Smiling he looked at the earth king who had stood back up looking down at his severed hands and commanded, "Kill him"


	9. Intervention

**I know it's been awhile please forgive me. My life has been...bad for fanfiction. First my computer crashes and I have to get it fixed. $$$ then it breaks again for a different reason, this time not fixable. This meant all of my work that I had been doing to get ahead was lost. Add a long time to get a new comp and being behind in my homework equaled A Demon's Heart being put on the back burner. Really sad too because I had a handwritten draft on my desk, literally 65 pages long and I was about a third of the way done transferring it word by word to the comp. Anyone know of a program to somehow get it converted into word other than by hand? Last note, I didn't spend to much time looking for grammar and spelling mistakes of this one though you had waited long enough. If you find any mistakes in ANY of the chapters that you would like changed let me know and I'll look it over. This includes plot holes and contradictions ect. **

The reaction was instantaneous. The chuchi's screamed and let go of the students and charged the armless earth king. He glared at Rin and shouted, "Don't mock me!" Amaimon's stumps writhed and new arms regenerated within a second. Smoothly raising a hand and snapping his fingers Amaimon sent spikes made out of stone shooting out the earth into the beasts. The screamed once and dissipated. Leaping forward Amaimon tackled Rin and send them rolling down the hill. Flames licked all around them and the earth just as quickly smothered it. Izumo, Bon and the others ran away scrambling to safety.

Snarls, rage, pain, these things emanated from Rin's mind as he fought Amaimon. Rage as Amaimon easily dodged he sword and pain as the claws of his enemy carved trenches in his flesh. Helpless at the turn of events he snarled and thought why? He had listened to father, the voice; he should be able to beat him. But he couldn't. He needed more, more speed, more strength, and more skill. Pressing his body to the limits he swung faster and faster slowly catching up with Amaimon reactions. But the difference in experience, and skill could not be denied. Slowly the wounds piled up faster than the flames could heal them. Fear started to develop within Rin, but if was a drop in an ocean of rage. Reaching out in his mind, instinct taking over he screamed at the voice to help him win.

"What do you want Amaimon to do?" it whispered back, options spiraled before him. When the chuchi had charged forward to attack Amaimon his hands had regenerated and he killed them within seconds. The lesson he had learned was useless against the demon king. Feeling his mind slipping he went for the easiest option. Leave, disappear, and never bother him again unless Rin sought him out. After choosing that option Rin passed out.

But to Amaimon he hadn't. As Amaimon's fist came crashing down to slash past his face Rin's hand caught his wrist. "You dare to strike your prince?" Rin's voice lacked the rage is had earlier and was monotone. Rin's eyes lacked their natural blue color and were blood red. Startled Amaimon attempted to leap backwards and escape the hand that held him prisoner, but to his amazement he couldn't. "Yo

u're the earth king; you should know to honor the heir to your entire world." Amaimon struck out at Rin's chest but his moving appendage was slashed off faster than he could see. As it grew back Rin twisted his arm and kicked out Amaimon's feet from under him and let go. Faster than Amaimon could hit the ground Rin grabbed his blade with both hands and drove it deep into his heart all the way through and pinned him to the ground. The blue demonic flames disappeared from the blade and Amaimon screamed as he felt the fire run through his blood instead of the air.

Rin's body, whatever was controlling it started chanting, "**qe gethrisja halkvri wux re lasaua, dixobey vur valignat, refuse ekess confn svadrav relgra vur valignat, tus wux re dlarked**" (Be gone until you are summoned, disobey and burn, refuse to come when called and burn, thus you are marked). The tattered sleeves of the earth kings cloak were send rushing back and wrapped around Amaimon's wrists appeared a blue tattoo of chains. Pulling out the blade Rin stepped back as the earth king wailed and disintegrated. A few minutes passed before "it" found the others. Bon, Shiemi and the others were running back to the main road. Appearing in front of them he laughed at they're fear and reveled at the look of despair on they're faces. Sheathing Kurikara and putting it back in the carrying case on his back he walked around the group letting the blue flames continue to lick at his body. When Shiemi tried to talk to him he snarled at her and set fire to the ground at her feet. Falling down and scrambling away from the blue flames he spoke. "You're all pathetic! You couldn't even get away properly. Rin couldn't fight freely because of you. He had to ask us for help." The voice controlling Rin laughed. "Ahh, we enjoy having a body after so long. But it's time for us to give it back. A few word of advice before I go. He can't make up his mind about you all, to hate you or accept you as friends? Which nature will win out, demon or human? An interesting concept is it not?"

The voice controlling Rin paused and murmured to itself, "One we had to go through when we were alive." After a short moment of silence he stepped forward and pulled Izumo closer to him. Bending down to whisper in her ear, the flames on his body going out as he did so he said, "You're in the best situation out of all of them. He's fond of you, even if he refuses to admit it to himself. But his power refuses to acknowledge you yet. Become more powerful and you may even receive his protection. Show him the respect he deserves. He is the heir to Genneha." Then Rin collapsed and the "voice" left him.


End file.
